HR I.3, Nr. 207
Regest preussischen Rathssendeboten an die preussischen Städte: berichten, dass die mit dem dänischen Reichsrath und der Königin Margaretha gepflogenen Verhandlungen zu keinem Resultat geführt haben; in Aussicht genimmen ist ein neuer Tag 1387 Sept. 29 zu Wordingborg, zu dem die Königin auch den norwegischen Reichsrath zu bringen versprochen habe, und der daher von den Seestädten wahrscheinlich genehmigt werden wird; mit den Hauptleuten der Seeräuber ist Friede geschlossen; auf dem Tage zu Köln ist davon die Rede gewesen, ein Bündniss auf bestimmte Jahre zu schließen, die süderseeischen Städte wünschen dies. - 1386 Okt. 3. Quellentext "Vruntlichen gros mit behagelcheyt steter vrunscop czuvorn. Uwer erbarcheyt to wyr czu wyssen, we das de sendeboten der zeestete unde de vogite der stete us der Zudersee unde der vogit von Prussen unde wyr myt yn czu Werdingheborch in Dennemark syn gewesen, do wyr mit deme koninghe unde mit des rikes rat don Dennemark unde myt der konighynnen von Norwegen tage unde tegedinghe haben gehalden, also das von den sachen, dor umme wyr dar werin komen, keyn ende czu eyner berichtunghe konden vogen, das wyr uch munthlychen wol usrichten wyllen, wen uns God czu lande hilfet, was schelunghe das dar ane is geweset; ydoch man enes dages hat geramet czu halden czu Werdingheborch uf sonte Michaelis tach negest czu komende. Den tach zu halden haben de stede unde wyr mit en widdir czu rucke gezogen yn islich an synen rat, unde des deme koning unde koninghynne eyn antwort do van in Dennemark wedder czu scriben 14 tage na sente Mertens tagh negest czu komende, ap man den tachhalden wyl addir nicht, des wir uns wol vorseen, das der tach von den seesteden nnicht geweygerd wert czu halden, went de konigynne des riches rat van Norwegen czu Werdingheborch czu dem dage, de da geweset ist, nicht hat gehat, unde nu gesprochen hat, das se des riches rat von Norwegen uf den tach sente Michaelis negest to komende vulmechtik dar brenghen wyl. Ouch so synt dar gewesen de hobitlude der seerover, also ir namen hiir nach gescreven staen: Ludeke Schynkel, Detlev Knut, Eler Ranczow, Henneke Schacke, Cort Howeschilt, Henneke von Orcze, Thonyes Qwas unde Bertolt Qwas, unde haben eynen vrede gelobit unde vorlegit deme riche von Dennemarken unde von Norwegen unde deme gemeynen koufmanne der in der hense is, des gelich der koning unde syn rat unde de sendbotin der stede, de dar gewesen syn, den vorbenometen zerobern weddir eynen vrede haben gelobit, den vrede ver wochen weddir czuvorne uf czu sagen, weme der nicht behegellich is. Uns syn ouch wol rede vorkomen, das uf deme tage czu Colne rede weren gescheen, also umme eyne enunghe czu machen czwyschen den gemenen steten, de in der henze syn, den czu etliken joren czu zettin, also das in vorleden czyten ok wol is gewesen in worten, dy wyr haben vornomen, so synt de stede der Zudersee wol begerinde, das is geschee. Hiir umme was uwer wyle unde gutdunkent hii czu were, das untpetit uns, wes uch ratsam dunkit wesen, do wyr mit den sendeboten, de uns Prussen hii nach werden komen, das beste gerne wyllen ramen, wo wir mogen. Varet wol. Gescreven czu dem Sunde nach Gotes gebort 1386 in dem mitwochen nach sente Michaelis tage. Johan vonme Gelyn Johan Stolte." Einzelnachweise Kategorie: Quellen